1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to actuation, and particularly to actuating portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of portable electronic devices, these electronic devices are generally required to be connected to a power supply and be actuated for quality purposes. However, in modern manufacturing processes, there are usually a great number of portable electronic devices that are required to be tested. It may cost much time to manually connect these portable electronic devices to power supplies and actuate all of them.
Some portable electronic devices comprise testing power supplies. When a portable electronic device is fixed in a testing apparatus, the portable electronic device is connected to a power supply for supplying power to the portable electronic device during the test. However, the portable electronic devices still need to be manually actuated for testing. Thus, testing and actuating portable electronic devices is time consuming.
Therefore, an improved system for actuating portable electronic devices is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.